Homestead
by brndjms
Summary: to answer some q's the gate is in Germany, it really takes place in the late 30's, no the Allies are not in the area-but who else are they going to contact. yes for the record Jack can speak German. you'll find out why when I introduce the little girl-BJ
1. Chapter 1

"Daniel, open the god damned gate!" Jack yelled over his shoulder as he laid down cover fire. The Jaffa stormed down the large sand dune into the valley housing the Stargate. 'Kawoosh!' the event horizon formed. "Move out!"

Jack swung around running towards the gate then stopped, falling toward the ground with a massive burn on his shoulder. Strong arms pulled him from the ground and carried him through the gate. "Sir…Colonel," soft hands shook him awake.

"Carter," he croaked, "where the hell are we?"

"I'm sorry about this," she flipped him onto his stomach and cleaned the wound. Jack groaned in pain and passed out. He awoke to find his shoulder bandaged and that he was no longer in the same room.

"Morning Jack," a grim Daniel muttered. He then thrust the canteen into Jack's lap. "Sam said you need to stay hydrated."

After a few swigs he replied, "What the hell is going on Daniel? This doesn't look like the SGC."

"It isn't," Sam and Teal'c reentered the small, poorly lit, room. "As far as we can tell we're on earth, we just don't know where or when."

"Actually Daniel," Sam replied, "I know both. We're in Nazi Germany."

A pregnant pause filled the air, then Jack spoke. "How did we get here?"

"The Russians stole the DHD from the Germans after World War Two. We never found any evidence indicating that there was a Stargate." Daniel rambled off.

"Well there's obviously one here so how do we get home?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't know."

The dim lights began to flicker. "You don't know?" Jack's voice was obviously strained.

Teal'c cut off the colonel's ranting. "O'Neill, I believe we should vacate this area." Yells filled the hallway, everyone but Jack jumped to their feet.

"Move out!" Jack ordered as Sam dragged him to his feet. In ten minutes time, they'd managed to escape the warehouse and make it a ways down the road. Suddenly, the road split into two. "Daniel, Teal'c, go left. Carter and I'll go right. Try to get in touch with the Allied forces-but don't tell them anything." Nodding, they took off in different directions. He and Sam made it to the Elbe before nightfall. Afraid they were still being chased; they made camp in a cave hidden by surrounding rocks.

"Carter,"

"Yes sir,"

He choked a little, "It's cold…come 'ere." She sighed then slid into the sleeping bag beside him.

"I'll take watch."

"No," Jack flipped onto his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "We're safe for now. It's fucking cold." He shivered again, "Sleep."

Jack woke first, his shoulder throbbing in pain. He shifted slightly, needing to pee, trying not to wake Sam. He didn't succeed.

"You okay?"

He nodded into her neck and muttered, "I gotta pee. Stay here I'll be right back." Five minutes later he shimmied back into the sleeping bag. "How are we on food and water?"

"We have enough for a couple days," Sam replied quietly, missing the warmth of Jack's arm over her waist.

Noticing her quietness he re-draped his arm over her; "Bet…ter," he mumbled before passing out.

Daniel and Teal'c effectively lost the soldiers tracking them and took refuge in some heavily leafed trees. Neither slept- being in Nazi Germany scared the shit out of Daniel and having to explain to Teal'c only made it worse. Eventually, Daniel slipped into slumber and the large Jaffa spent hours contemplating how the Tauri could commit such atrocious crimes against each other.

Dawn came and they abandoned the strong limbs of their tree. After taking itinerary of their supplies, the brothers in arms took off down the unpaved street.

Sam, still in Jack's protective grasp, analyzed their dreadful situation. Trapped in Nazi Germany, no access to the Stargate, low on supplies, Jack injured; could their situation be any worse?

When he woke, Jack was alone. The first thing he noticed was that the pain in his shoulder had dissipated, _I love you Carter,_ his thoughts were more honest than he could ever be. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet and wobbled out the mouth of the cave. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. Sam was bathing in the river-utterly bare assed. He took a few minutes to regain composure before walking to the edge of the river bed. "Hey Carter," she turned around, slightly surprised.

"Sir,"

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked almost too quietly. Sam bit down on her lip and nodded. He stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. "How long have you been up?"

"Just a few hours. I scouted out a few miles; there are signs of recent activity. We shouldn't stay long."

He nodded, taking in the information. "Alright, will you clean and redress my wound?" In answer, Sam gently began. _Why'd it have to end so soon? _ Jack wondered as he put his pants back on. As soon as they were back inside the cave, she took the bandages and antiseptic from the med-kit.

"Are you in pain, sir?"

"Pain is for pussies Carter, just make it fast."

Half an hour later, his wounds were dressed and they'd both eaten. Swiftly, they packed and left the confines of the cave. The streets were barren except for the tire tracks that could barely be seen and there weren't trees anywhere. Miles later, they came across a farm house that had been completely abandoned-based on the exterior; the prior inhabitants had put up a hell of a fight.

"Do you think they'll come looking for us here?" Sam asked.

"No, not unless someone gives them a reason to. We'll stay here as long as possible, lay low, farm the land." Sam choked back a sob as they entered the house and put their things in the only bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't sleep at all that night, how Sam could was beyond him. _But this isn't as hard on her…she didn't lose anyone. _Jack had to remind himself. As the sun rose he slipped out from under the covers. He'd meant it when he said he was going to farm the land.

Seeing that there was no edible food in the house, he set straight to work. The goats received the moldy grain; the cattle ate what was left of the grass. While they did so, Jack attempted to milk a cow, rather, he got his ass kicked by a couple of cows and got barely a bucket full. Sore, he carried the bucket back inside. Before him, Sam sat at the trodden kitchen table. She'd torn the draperies from the well hidden windows and the sheets from the bed.

"Hey," Jack spoke as he set the bucket on the table.

"Morning," she replied, "is that milk?"

"Yeah, it is. There isn't any food, I thought this might be helpful." He paused a moment, staring towards the fireplace. Sam said nothing as he walked across the room, moved a rug, and discovered a trap door. He opened it and peered inside, "Clear." He paused a moment, "I think it's a cellar. You didn't notice this last night did you?"

"No I didn't." Understanding what he was hinting at, she grabbed the bucket and joined him. "Is it cold enough for the milk?" Jack shrugged then motioned for her to put the milk there anyways.

"This farm's huge! We should divvy up the work."

_No shit, _Sam mentally retorted. The farm really was huge-at least five acres she guessed. There were chickens, goats, cattle, rows of corn, barley, and fruit trees. No doubt it was self-sustaining.

"I'll do the ranching, you do the farming." Had Jack's voice been even slightly strained it would have been an order. Seeing Sam's doubt, he reassured her. "I spent my summers as a kid on my uncle's farm."

She smiled. "Alright, but I'm also going to work on making us some clothes." His eyebrow shot up. "Yes I can sew," she rolled her eyes.

Daniel was fairly sure they were headed east-at least that made sense. They hadn't had trouble or run into any Nazi soldiers for hours now. Depending on how you looked at it that was either good or bad. The Nazis were west, north, south, just about everywhere; the communist USSR was to the east. Sam had lied when she said she knew when they were, the holocaust had lasted well over a decade, for all he knew World War Two hadn't technically started yet which left Daniel clueless as to where to find help.

Worse, he was fairly sure Jack new there weren't Allied forces in the area-Jack's fake optimism was bound to get them all killed sooner or later. He had to constantly remind himself that Jack had split the team up for a reason; a reason unknown to Daniel, and that meant he thought he could survive Germany without Daniel's help. Likewise, he found himself wondering, _can Jack really speak German? _This led him to remember that Jack's a first generation American.

"Is there something wrong Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c had stopped in the middle of the road.

"I'm not sure yet," Daniel replied in deep thought.

"You are worried about O'Neill and Major Carter?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, I'm worried. Something isn't right Teal'c; I just can't put my finger on it. It was almost like he knew ahead of time that this would happen, like he's here for some special reason."

_He wasn't joking when he said there wasn't any food_, Sam realized as she attempted to raid the cupboards. All she found were the moldy oats Jack had fed the animals. Her stomach growled and she mentally lectured herself _suck it up! You don't need to eat that bad. _Again, she did a mental inventory of the farm-chickens, goats, cattle, corn, barley, fruit trees…fruit trees!

She ran to the bedroom to get her backpack but got sidetracked by the barren bed. Fifteen minutes later, both her and Jack's sleeping bags were on the bed-though she considered putting hers on the floor. Right before they'd left she'd met his bitchy girlfriend-Mandy. She was slightly shorter than Sam, had dark brown hair (it looked like it was black), she'd complained about every little thing, yet Jack seemed to be head over heels. Because of this she had been utterly shocked when the colonel had invited her into his sleeping bag-it had been fucking cold though.

The fruit trees were at the far end of the farm. On her way to them she checked the corn and barley. Both were growing beautifully _maybe I should grab some corn while I'm at it_ she decided to go back for the corn when she found a pot to cook it in. _Apples, pears, peaches, plums,_ she hummed to herself trying to remember the rest of the words. Actually, she only had apples in her bag-but apples are apples, right? Even if they aren't quite ripe. As she walked past the barns she playfully chucked an apple at the colonel's head. He was sitting on a pail, staring at the cow he'd named Bessie, obviously having a hard time milking her.

The apple caught him off guard, he turned around already mumbling. "God damn it Carter! Oh…" he saw the apple, "uh thanks."

Jack watched as she nodded and walked back to the house then, picked up the apple and took a large bite out of it. He continued staring, trying to remember what his uncle had said about milking cows.

"God damn it!" Daniel yelled to no one in particular. They'd been captured, "How could I have been so stupid?" His ranting continued. It had been his fault, Teal'c had said not to walk on the roads and now it was Teal'c who was being beaten into a pulp. Hours ago, Teal'c had been taken from their cell _way to go Jack_ he silently cursed his best friend.

He felt someone tugging on his shirt and turned around. In the cell behind him sat a little girl. "Hi," rang her cheery voice.

"Hi, I'm Daniel."

She grinned, "I'm Margret Melville. It's a pleasure to meet you." She had curly brown locks and baby brown eyes, her face and voice were gentle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. So how old are you?"

Margret giggled, "I'm ten, how old are you?"

Daniel felt a blush creep up his face and suddenly the room seemed brighter-maybe he wouldn't die here.

"Your friend looks kind of scary but he's real nice isn't he," she continued.

"He's a big teddy bear." Daniel almost smiled. His cell door opened and Teal'c's limp body was thrown inside. The near smile vanquished, "You'll be alright," he turned Teal'c onto his side-he had to be alright.

Well, I hope you liked it-no I'm not going to tell you who Margret is in relation to a member of SG1…yet!

I got a request for this to not be an S/J romance but I wasn't planning on it being one anyways.

If you have any requests or q's please go ahead.


End file.
